From break up to destiny
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: A dentiss AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Emily was sitting at the bar, it had been a hard night. A fights with her god forsaken mother and a break up with her boyfriend of 6 months. She thought it was going well... Clearly not. She wasn't sure how or why she had ended up at the bar, to drown away her sorrows was all that came to mind on reflection but she was glad she did.

She hadn't been in the bar for long, around half an hour or so, she was on her 4th shot when an unfamiliar man came and sat beside her. "Hello" he greeted in a deep voice and Irish accent.

"Do I know you?" Emily asked, she was sure she had never seen the man who was sitting beside her before, she couldn't have; she would have remembered it surely.

"No, I'm Ian, Ian Doyle" introduced "I thought we could maybe get to know each other, you look to have had a rough night."

"hell of one" Emily responded without thinking, flashing back to earlier events. It had been one hell of a rough evening. "I'm Emily, Emily Prentiss ." She introduced.

"Well hello then Emily. How about I buy you a drink?" He offered.

"Sure" she responded, quite flattered, she wouldn't normally respond well to offers for drinks, especially not from strangers; some could be creeps. That night, she didn't care. It didn't matter, a man buying her a drink would cheer her up and maybe something would come of it.

Buying a drink for the pair of them, he started talking some more, getting to know her a little while she was getting to know him. Laughing together. Coming out had defiantly been a good idea. An impromptu one maybe, but a good one. Emily was having more fun than she'd ever had with her boyfriend of 6 months. She didn't really believe in love at first sight but she couldn't get it out of her head. Maybe he was the one.

Heading back to a nearby hotel he was staying at, barley getting through the room door and shutting it behind themselves before clothes came off, thrown in all directions. It was a passionate night, a passionate morning. She couldn't remember much, being almost completely out of it from alcohol at the time but she did remember the perfect nature, she had never had any sex like that ever. Who knew having sex on a whim could be so hot?

Exchanging details the next morning, Emily hoped to see him again before he left town, she longed to just run away with him, make it last forever. She would be away from everything, all stress, all worried, she'd be away from that god forsaken mother of hers.

They met up several times that week, sitting in that exact same spot at the bar, buying each other drinks; chatting, laughing and even dancing at times. Each evening ended back in his hotel room, hot, passionate sex. It never got old. It was 7am Sunday morning, they had just finished a passionate round of sex.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, going back to my villa" he told her softly. "I know we've only known each other for a week but maybe you could come with me?" He asked, despite knowing that all chances of acceptance were slim.

"Ian! I would love to!" Emily exclaimed, shocked at this invite. Her only worry was how she was going to explain to her mom that she was going to be staying at a villa with a man she had only known for one week. She could always lie, but then a mother always knows. Emily's mother especially.

"Mom" Emily started on a voicemail message to her mother the night before they were due to leave. "I'm going to be out of the country for a bit." She responded. "No I don't know how long for and it doesn't matter who with, just thought I'd let you know." She said before ending the voicemail. It was typical of her mother not to answer the phone, probably busy with something work related, oh well it beat confrontation and her mother trying to start and argument over it.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the airport Emily received a call from her mother, ignoring it as she was driving she waited for it to go to voicemail. Seemed a bit too shouty. Could her mother never be ok with any of Emily's decisions. It was her life, she was an adult. She could think for herself.

Meeting Ian after checking in they greeted with a hug and a gentle, passionate kiss. "This will be great Em" he whispered softly - lovingly. Looking at them, you wouldn't believe they met just one week ago. It was as if they had known each other forever, been in love since they were teenagers.

Boarding the plane together;first kissed him on the cheek before sitting next to him. "Your not scared of flying are you?" Doyle asked her, having a long flight ahead of someone one thing he wasn't prepared for was to comfort her for the duration.

"No. Mom used to travel a lot while I was young, I'm used to flying." She responded smiling before continuing "but if you wanted me to be scared then sure I could pretend."

"Oh no dear em, that's not necessary." He responded, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before doing his seat belt ready for the plane to set off. Around halfway through the flight Emily started to get tired, yawning she looked at Ian who was on his laptop, probably getting some work done, the purpose of his trip over to Boston was for work after all. Ian smiled at her, inviting her to rest her head onto his shoulder while he continued on with his work. "My dear em" he whispered softly, allowing her to fall asleep on him.

Landing down in Italy the two walked arm in arm, laughing their way through baggage collections and customs. Finally they were out of the airport. Emily smiled and kissed him, gently on the lips. Italy was so beautiful and it was her thank you.

"This part of Italy is so beautiful." She said calmly

"It is. My villa's only about an hour away and I promise you it's even more beautiful there." He told her, putting his arm round her while they walked through the car park to Ian's car.

"Is that even possible?" Emily asked. The places she had been with her other weren't exactly beautiful, they were mainly other big cities.

"Oh trust me Em, it's possible." He told her, opening the door to his black car for her to get in.

"Oh wow, this car!" Emily exclaimed, she didn't have a great knowledge of cars but she knew Ian owned an expensive one,

"I'm glad you like it Em." He replied smiling.

"What exactly is your job?" She asked him, having realised that piece of information had been left out over their weeks worth of conversations.

"well it's very illegal, so you have to be with me if you know or I may be forced to kill you."

Emily laughed, nervously, was he joking or was he seriously a criminal? Her mom would love that. "Tell me. I love you, I wouldn't leave you for being a criminal." She replied, intrigued to know more.

"I'm with the IRA" he told her. "Do you know what that is?" He asked.

"yeah. The Irish Republic army." She responded, slightly shocked. By criminal she thought a bit of theft here and there, not something as big as this.

"So are you with me?" He asked.

"Well I don't really have a choice" she responded laughing, trying not to show her fear.

"Great! Your with me." He replied, relief washing over him. He really didn't want to be forced to kill her. He was already so in love with Emily that he couldn't imagine continuing his life without her.

Driving to the villa, Emily was intrigued by is work. She asked continuous questions, wanting to find out more. If she was going to be in this with him she had to know the answers anyway so it shouldn't annoy him. Ian smiled, answering all the questions, she found this child like behaviour of questioning cute.

Arriving at the villa, Emily was looking out of the window. Ian had been right. It was beautiful. The bright green grass, the beige walls and most of all the lilac freesia's which seemed to grow in abundance on the grounds outside. "I love it!" Emily exclaimed, first site alone, she knew the inside would be just as beautiful.

Heading inside Emily was first introduced to the maid before Ian took her to his room which she would be sharing with him. The walls were beige, and plain. A double bed sat in the middle, the bedding was crisp white. To the right hand side of the room there was a large window, overlooking on the view from the villa. Opposite the bed was the door leading to the en suite, again everything within it was crisp white bar the silver taps and towel rack. Along the back wall of the room towards the left there were two large closets. One left empty for Emily to put her clothes in. The room amazed Emily, as did the rest of the villa. She couldn't quite believe that this would be where she was staying.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had gone by since Emily had moved into the villa with Ian, the couple we're still going strong. Ian had even taken Emily with him when he went to pick up some important weapons. Emily had found she enjoyed being with Ian, she enjoyed being in on things with his work, even if it was illegal.

Doing her makeup that morning her eyes fell upon an unopened box of tampons. She'd been here for 5 weeks now. Had she not had her period? Emily tried to think back. She really couldn't remember when her last one had been. Panic washed over her, what if she was pregnant and Ian didn't want a child? Emily sighed, they were going into the nearest town later that day so she could pick up a test then. Finishing off her make up she left the bathroom and tried to hide her panic in front of Ian, not wanting to let him know anything when it was still just a possibility.

Walking into the kitchen Ian was drinking coffee, waiting for Emily to be ready to go with him to a work meeting. Ian noticed straight away something was up with Emily. The way she wasn't sure about if she would have a cup of coffee or not when every other morning she had at least one cup of coffee without hesitation. Settling for a glass of water and half a grapefruit she sat opposite Ian. She really wasn't hungry due to the panic of the possibility of being pregnant but she knew if she was the baby needed the nutrients.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked gently reaching out to hold her hand.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." She responded, he really couldn't know until she knew for sure.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he wasn't going to buy that she was fine that easily, it was clear that something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just going to have to pop to the drugstore later." She replied.

"Oh, um ok. Well you can do that." He responded, looking at her. "You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Yes, I would." She told him honestly.

"Good. So I don't have to worry?"

"No. You don't have to worry." Emily responded, breathing a sigh of relief. Oh how she hoped that she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be, could she? She was pretty sure she had been taking the pill every day and he had used a condom. Hadn't he? She sighed, trying to take her mind off of it. It was probably just stress or the sudden change in her life which had caused her period not to come. Or at least that's what she hoped.

The morning couldn't have gone any slower, she was just desperate to know. She needed to know. The longer she went without knowing the more she panicked. She panicked about the baby, the baby and Ian's work. Ian's reactions, if she was pregnant would Ian still love her. Would she have to go back home? To her it just seemed like completely the wrong time. It was too soon

Finally time came for her to run into the drug store while Ian was picking up some things from another shop. Looking over the selection of pregnancy tests which one should she choose? Which was the most reliable? Not wanting to spend too long in fear that Ian would come looking for her she picked up one of each brand. Then She'd know for sure.

Returning home later that day she went straight up to the bathroom with the tests, taking one out of the box it came in she was hesitant. Maybe it'd be better to not know. Even if it was just for a bit. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be faced with this herself yet. When she was 15 she had an abortion, but the guilt that came with it. She didn't think she could go through that again making her only choice to carry the bAby to term, at which point she would be too attached to then Go and put it up for adoption. Making her only option to keep and raise a baby herself, a baby she wasn't ready for, a baby too early in the relationship.

Trying to calm herself down she finally got the courage to take the pregnancy test. Those 5 minutes waiting were the longest 5 minutes in her life. Looking at it, it was just as she had known. Positive. Throwing it in the bin she sighed heavily. She'd take another later just to be sure but she already knew. How would she tell Ian. Now was when all her fears came to life.


	4. Chapter 4

Around a week later the morning sickness hit, she was in the car with Ian, coming back from sealing a weapon deal when the sudden urge to vomit came over her. Trying to hold it, going with mind over matter she hoped she wouldn't throw up in front of Ian let alone the others she worked with. The urge seemed not to disappear and she knew she would embarrass herself even more if she didn't get him to pull over now. "Pull over!" She screamed.

Ian looked at her with concerning eyes before pulling over, as soon as Emily stumbled out of the car she threw up all over the grass to the side of the road, fortunately not getting any on her designer boots. Her stomach still feeling fragile, she took a deep breath and got back in the car, ignoring the attention of the others and focused herself on not throwing up for the rest of the journey.

Stumbling out of the car once arriving home she barley made it in the door before having to bolt to the loo to vomit once more. Ian followed her in and kneeled beside her, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "My love" he said warmly, "everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I must have caught a bug from somewhere." She lied, not feeling ready to tell him she was pregnant yet.

"Ok. Well let's get you to bed" he responded, not realising that she was lying. After putting her to bed he got her a glass of water and kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to get sick himself. "Get well my love" he whispered softly before going downstairs to get some work done and let Emily sleep off the bug.

Emily layed in bed awake for a while, her stomach still queasy and feeling anxious about when to tell Ian. She worried about his reaction, would she have to leave? She knew she couldn't do that. She had only known Ian for 7 weeks but already she loved him more than she had loved anyone in her life.

A little later Ian came up to her with something to eat and a glass of water. "Can't sleep?" He asked her, putting the food down on the bedside table and sitting beside her, feeling her forehead, she didn't feel warm.

"No, my stomach feels like hell" she responded sighing.

"Well you don't have a fever so that's a good sign" he told her warmly while playing with her hair. "eat up love, it may make you feel better."

"Thanks Ian, but I'm not really hungry." She responded sighing.

"alright well the food is there for you when you are, but drink something ok?"

"Sure." She responded, picking up the glass of water and taking a couple of sips from it. "Can you stay?" She asked him, not wanting to be left alone right now.

"Sure honey." He responded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll stay"

"Thanks." She responded, curling into him for the comfort.

Ian wrapped his arms round her, knowing she needed that extra bit of comfort to make her feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ian woke up, finding Emily sound asleep, curled up next to him. Getting out of bed he decided to make the two of them breakfast and wake her once it was ready. She needed the extra sleep.

Making her, her favourite tiramisu crepes he hoped they would at least perk her up a bit today. Seeing Emily sick yesterday had made him quite sad. He'd never felt so much over a woman before, it was like Emily was his destiny. Finishing up the crepes he got himself a coffee and her a glass of water, knowing that lately she hadn't really been drinking much coffee and if her stomach still felt fragile she'd rather a glass of water.

Taking the plates of breakfast upstairs he noticed she had woke up. "How are you feeling today?" He asked. "I made you your favourite breakfast" he continued, waiting for her to sit up before handing her the food and sitting down next to her with his own plate.

"Thanks Ian. I still don't feel great, but I think it's getting better." She responded, not really sure if she wanted to eat but gingerly starting to, not wanting to waste the food Ian had made the effort to make for her.

"I'm glad your at least a little better." He responded between mouthfuls of his own food. "I don't need to work today so I'm all yours."

"That's great Ian. I'm not really feeling up for going out so could we just have a movie day?" She asked, hoping he'd be alright with that.

"Sure. But we can't watch chick flicks all day, ok?"

"Sure, I don't really like many chick flicks anyway." She responded, smiling. She was glad he seemed to understand her so much. Maybe it was time to tell him. He would find out sooner or later anyway.

Finishing about half of her breakfast she decided she couldn't eat anymore and put the plate Down on the bedside table. "Can't eat anymore?" Ian asked, knowing it was unusual for her to leave tiramisu crepes.

"No."

"Could you pass the plate over to me, I'll eat what you've left."

"Sure" she responded, passing the plate to him before sighing. "Ian..."

"what is it honey?" He asked, noticing some hesitation in her voice.

"I need to tell you something..." She started, worrying about how he'd react.

"go ahead." He told her, paying her his full attention.

"I'm pregnant." She finally told him.

"Your what? How?" He asked, his initial reaction being shock.

"I don't know. I thought we'd taken the correct precautions but apparently the universe wants me to have a baby." She replied. "Your not going to leave me, are you?" She asked, voicing her true fears.

"If I left you I may have to kill you and I couldn't do that. I love you too much to back out now." He replied honestly. "This could be dangerous though, bringing a child into our world. You understand that, right?"

"I understand." She responded. Relived that he didn't send her packing, or even worse. Kill her.

"Good." He responded "how far along are you?" He asked.

"7 weeks." She responded sighing.

"The universe really does want us to have a baby." He replied.

Emily laughed a little, her worry from the past week gone.

"One more thing..." Ian added.

"what?"

"I want you to get some pre natel care set up." He told her.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief, she thought it would be something bad. "sure, I'll see a doctor tomorrow." She told him, already having an appointment booked for the next day. "Can I asked you something?"

"sure em. What is it?"

"Do you want a baby?"

"yes. Yes I do." He replied honestly. "I love you em, and I will love our child"

Emily almost teared up at this, partly out of shock and relief but also because no one had ever been so understanding and loving towards her before. "What movie do you want to watch?" She asked, changing the topic to avoid tears.

"Do you like Harry Potter?" He asked her.

"I love it!" Emily exclaimed.

"Alright well let's have a Harry Potter day then." He responded.

"Sounds great!" Emily responded as Ian got up to get his Harry Potter dvd's, putting the first one in the player before getting back into bed with Emily, holding her close.

They watched Harry Potter all day, Ian comforting Emily and helping her hide her eyes from the screen during the second movie where the basilisk seemed to scare her.

"I didn't take you as one to be scared of snakes." He said gently after the second movie had finished.

"I'm not, not normal sized ones anyway. Just that thing. It's scared me ever since the book came out." She responded, feeling slightly embarrassed as she was scared of a fictional creature.

"Ah ok. You ready for the third movie?" He asked.

"Yep! I'm ready!" She exclaimed, the third one being one of her favourites despite being a little on the creepy side


	6. Chapter 6

Emily hadn't been out to collect weapons or doing any work with Doyle that could potentially become dangerous since he had found out about her pregnancy. She was now around 4 months along and I had just been her and the maid in all day as Ian was out working. After taking a nap she woke up hungry to get some dinner on, knowing Ian would be home at 7 and would be hungry. Just as she walked into the kitchen she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" She answered warily, seeing it was an unknown number.

"Hello madam, is this Emily Prentiss?" A male voice answered.

"Yes. Yes it is." She answered, growing slightly worried.

"Miss Prentiss, I'm sorry to say this but Ian doyle's been in a car accident."

Emily almost fainted there and then, the worst case scenario's running through her head.

"Is he... Is he ok?" She asked.

"well they're just taking him into surgery now, the doctors are hoping for an eventual full recovery."

Emily was silent for a moment "Can I see him?" She asked.

"yes, once he's out of surgery you'll be able to see him. He's at St Mary's hospital.

"Ok. Thank you." She responded, trying not to break down over the phone.

Pressing the end call button, she decided she'd skip dinner, she wasn't hungry anymore. Getting into the car she drove as fast as she could, breaking the speed limits at points to get to st Mary's hospital as fast as she could. She knew it was silly, seeing as he wouldn't be out of surgery for an hour at least, and that was suggesting that it would be a relatively minor procedure which knowing her luck it wouldn't. She just wanted to be there with him, there for him. She didn't know what she'd do if she had to live a life without Ian now.

On arrival at the hospital she was directed to the friends and family waiting room. She was the only one there which seemed unusual. After sitting down and pacing round for what seemed like an eternity, finally the doctor came in. "Miss Prentiss" he called.

"Yes" she jumped up, hoping it was something good.

"Ian's out of surgery, he'll have a bit of pain in his head and abdomen for a few weeks and he may suffer with some short term amnesia but he is expected to make a full recovery."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" She asked.

"Yes" he responded, showing her to his room. "He should wake up within the next couple of hours but he'll be groggy." The doctor informed.

"Thank you" Emily responded, sitting in the chair beside Ian's bed, reaching out to hold his hand.

Seeing his eyes start to flicker she smiled. "Ian." She said softly.

"Emily" he responded groggily.

"I'm here." She responded pausing for a moment. "I was scared."

"oh dear Em." He responded, gently squeezing her hand. "I'm ok." He reassured her.

sitting in silence for a while, Emily winced after feeling a strange fluttering in her belly. "Everything alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." She responded, thinking for a second about what she just felt. "I think baby kicked"

A smile came over Ian's face. "Really?" He asked. "Can I feel?"

"Sure" Emily responded, sitting onto the hospital bed and lifting Ian's arm, placing his hand on her belly.

"I don't feel anything." He said slightly disappointed.

"Wait, it'll kick again soon." She responded, looking into his eyes, smiling. She was glad this moment could be spent with him. With Ian Doyle. Her one true love.

That was when baby kicked once more; a look of awe came over Ian's face. "I can't believe that's our baby in there."

"Neither can I sometimes. But is is."

The couple chatted for a bit, Emily laying down next to him in the hospital bed when she started feeling tired. When Ian had fallen asleep she just layer there, listening to his breathing before drifting off to sleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ian was released from the hospital around a week later. It took another 3 weeks for him to fully recover after that. Emily helped him a lot throughout those weeks and her knowledge of him grew a lot more. How he could watch Harry Potter for days on end if given the chance, his love for mint choc chip ice cream. Something he always asked for with the claim this it would make him better quicker.

Laying in bed one night Emily wondered about her baby. Was it a boy or a girl? What would they call it? "Ian"

"Yes dear Emily." He responded,reaching out to stroke her face. "What do you think it is?" She asked, pausing a second,"the baby." She clarified.

"I don't know em. A boy maybe. But it could quite as easily be a girl." He responded. "What about you, what do you think it is?"

"I think it's a boy, but who knows."

Ian smiled "I'd like it to be boy. I mean I'll love a little girl to but I really want a little boy."

Emily smiled, she wanted a boy to. Boys had to be easier to raise than girls. "I understand." She told him smiling before leaning over to kiss him goodnight.

"You off to sleep?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, hopefully. I'm tired."

"Why hopefully em?" Ian asked her, unaware that she had been having sleeping problems recently.

"Baby's nocturnal." She responded grumpily.

Ian laughed; stopping upon reviving a deathly glare of Emily. "oh Em. Can't you stop it from kicking in there."

"Let's think about his Ian. If I could stop it I would have stopped it!" She snapped.

"Em?" Ian asked - a tone of concern in his voice. He had never heard her snap before. "Everything alright?" He asked.

She managed to respond with a short and simple "no" before bursting into tears.

"Em? What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, never having seen her like this before. Looking at her for a moment he wrapped his arm round her and pulled her close. "Please tell me."

"It's just my hormones." Emily responded sighing, trying to compose herself. "They're all over the place."

"Oh Em... You'll be alright." He responded, rubbing her back gently trying to calm her down and help her drift off to sleep with the hope she would be feeling less emotional in the morning.

Emily drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. Curled into him as close as she could with her hand protectively on her growing baby bump. Ian watched her sleep for a while, looked at her belly. Thought of how wonderful it was going to be to have a child of his own.

Drifting off into sleep himself he had a dream about his life with the baby. The baby and Emily. Happily ever after. He dreamt about marrying Emily. Living the rest of his life with Emily.

Waking up in the morning he watched Emily sleep for a while. Carefully not waking her when he got out of bed to make them breakfast. He decided now was the time to propose to her.

Making up a fruit salad; knowing Emily needed healthy food now she was pregnant he thought about how he would ask Emily. And worried about whether she too shared the same feelings as him.

Putting everything on a tray he got his grandmothers gold chain necklace and put that on the tray too.

Sitting down next to Emily after handing her the bowl he looked her lovingly in the eyes. "Emily prentiss." He picked up the box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" He asked, handing her the gold chained necklace.

Emily was initially shocked to silence, she did not expect this from him so soon. "Yes." She eventually managed to respond in a girly squeal she would forever be embarrassed by. Hugging Ian before continuing eating her breakfast she wondered whether she should let her mom know. It was probably a good idea to tell her before someone else did, although she was slightly worried about the response as Emily had not known Ian and to her mother he was completely unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian had gone back to work after his accident once he was fully healed from surgery and cleared to go back. For days on end Emily just hung around the house in her own, she would go out somewhere but it was getting to that stage in her pregnancy where she was always tired, always had to pee and couldn't stand up for long periods of time.

Going downstairs to get herself some water at 8am one morning she sighed. Just walking down the stairs was exhausting. Since when had pregnancy taken everything out of her?

Getting her water she went to lay down on the couch, sighing as she reached for the TV remote to turn it on.

"Everything ok?" The maid asked. Emily looked distinctly paler than usual and she had never Seen her crash out on the sofa so early; normally when Ian was at work she'd help out with the housework.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired." She responded sighing, changing the channels until she found something atleast bareable to watch.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked, after having become close to Emily over recent months.

"No, not really." She responded. "I'm just going to have a lazy day." She replied, hoping after spending a day watching TV she would atleast have a little more energy.

"Alright. Well just shout if you need anything." She responded, going off to get some of the housework done.

Soon after the contractions started, it just felt like a small tingle at first. Emily rolled over and tried to get comfortable.

They soon got more intense. "Fuck" "Fuck" "Fuck." Emily swore when an excruciating contraction hit her, followed by liquid gushing out of her and pooling around her, slowly absorbing into the sofa. "Oh dear god." She said to no one. Getting herself up off the sofa she took off the sofa covers, not quite sure how to deal with the cushions themselves. Waddling to the utility room she put the covers into the washing machine and slowly put a wash on when another contraction hit. "Fuck! God damn you baby!" She screamed, hoping it would atleast mildly relive the pain she was feeling.

Sitting down onto the floor she atleast hoped she could find some clean dry clothes she could out on. Picking out a pair of panties and a skirt she sighed with relief over being able to take off her soaked pyjama bottoms. Changing into the clean clothes she weight up going to lie down somewhere comfortable until Ian got home or just staying in the utility room. Being hit With an other overwhelmingly excruciating contraction she decided to stay put.

Looking at the time on the clock she sighed, was it only 3pm? Ian wouldn't be back until 7 at the earliest and she knew she didn't have that long.

Not having her phone on her she sighed, why did things like this always happen when she didn't have her phone by her side. Sighing for a minute, screaming once more at a contraction, she hoped the maid would hear her. "Louise!" She called, hoping to get her attention as she was in need of help.

Louise was walking through to the utility room to put the washing out when she heard the scream. "Emily? Everything alright?" She asked, running in to find her sitting on the floor looking incredibly pained.

"The baby's coming." Emily panted before being hit by a contraction. "It's coming now." She managed while trying her best to breath through the pain.

"Do you think we have time to get you to the hospital?" She asked concerned, looking at the way Emily was in right now it may be too late.

"I hope so." Emily responded; she'd never had a baby before, she had not clue as to how long the labour would last.

"Ok well I'll drive you. You can phone Ian in the car."

"I don't have my phone on me." Emily responded sighing

"I'll get it for you." She responded, running through to the living room to pick up Emily's phone and then go back into the utilities room to help her up and into the car.

Phoning Ian Emily really hoped he would answer first time, it could be a bit hit and miss while he was working but since she'd gotten close to her due date she knew he always tried to keep his phone near in case anything happened.

"Emily! Is the baby coming?" He answered, knowing that Emily would only phone him while he was at work if it was something urgent.

"Yes." Emily said pausing for a split second. "OW! Fuck!" Emily screamed when she got a contraction that felt worse than the worst pain she had felt in her life.

"Em! Everything alright, do you want me home?" Ian asked, getting concerned at hearing her scream.

"No. Meet me at the hospital and please hurry otherwise you might miss our baby being born." She responded, knowing now she really didn't have much time left.

"Ok I'll be as fast as I can." SHe responded before hanging up and leaving work to drive to the hospital.

"Louise, how fast can you drive?" Emily asked, getting contractions almost constantly and feeling an uncontrollable need to push.

"I'm going at the speed limit." She responded. "How long do you think you have?" Knowing now the situation was getting urgent and if they didn't get to the hospital soon Emily would give birth In the car.

"Not long" Emily responded, being hit by another contraction and having no other choice but to push. Her scream was deafening.

Louise quickly sped up the car, not caring that she was breaking the speed limit. It was more important to get Emily and the baby there safe. "Em? You alright?"

"No I am not alright!" Emily shouted, she didn't want to be angry but she was in so much pain she couldn't really help it. "I felt it move when I pushed. " she replied, worried that they wouldn't make it to the hospital on time.

"Oh. We're about 15 minutes away. Try not to push again until then. Ok?"

"I can't just not push." She responded, trying to keep her scream to herself when being hit by the next contraction and pushing down hard. "I don't think I can make it to the hospital. I feel him."

"Him?" Louise responded, looking slightly concerned and pulling over so Emily could have the baby.

"It's just a feeling." Emily replied Taking off her panties and getting herself onto all fours in the back, it being her preferred birthing position. "Can you come back and help?" Emily asked, pushing once more so that his head was out.

"Sure." Louise responded, climbing over into the back and kneeling beside Emily. "Heads out so you shouldn't have too many more pushes to go." She reassured. "But pushing the shoulders out may be the hardest part."

Emily groaned, trying to catch her breath for a second before she had another contraction. Unfortunately the break didn't last long and she was soon pushing again. Giving a hard push, hoping to get the shoulders out in one push she screamed and swore. Why did birth have to be painful? Part of her wished she'd got an abortion when she found out.

"Ok almost there now Emily. Take a few moments to breath before the next contraction hits and try to breath through them if you can. It should help." Louise responded.

Not long after Emily had finally managed to give birth to the baby, a boy as she thought. Hi, crying was a good sign that everything was ok despite being born in a car. "Emily are you ok?" Louise asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. Can we go to the hospital still. Ian's there and I want to make sure my boy's ok."

"Sure. You should probably get checked out too." Louise responded, getting back in the front to drive the rest of the way.

At the hospital the baby and Emily were both fine, but they wanted to keep Emily overnight just to let her recover after the birth.

"He's gorgeous" Ian said, holding his baby and jiggling him up and down.

"Yes he is." Emily responded yawning.

"What shall we call him?" Ian asked.

"Draco." Emily responded with a smirk to her face, just wanting to see how he would respond.

"Emily!" He exclaimed. "The poor kid will get bullied with a name like that."

"Ok how about Harry?" She said more seriously.

"Alright. Can Declan be his middle name? It was my dads name.

"Sure." She replied, yawning once more.

"Are you tired em?"

"Very."

"Get some sleep then. I'm here if you need help."

"Thanks." She replied before laying down and getting comfy. Slowly drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they went home from the hospital. Emily greatly relived to have the baby finally out of her. "Hey boy." She said, playing with him while he was awake in the car home the way back.

Harry made happy noises and wiggled his arms around. "He's so cute." Ian said smiling while still keeping his eyes in the road.

"Of course he's cute. He's our baby." Emily responded happily. "Your a lot cuter than me when I was a baby Harry."

"I'm sure he's not dear em. I'm sure you were a very cute baby." Ian added.

"I was so ugly that I'm not even showing the pictures." She said seriously. "Mom put me in these horrific dresses." She explained. "At least we can't do that with this one."

"Well... He could be a crossdresser." Ian joked.

"I think we should let him make that choice once he's a bit older." Emily responded, laughing at his suggestion and wincing as it hurt a little from where she had recently given birth.

"You alright dear?" He asked, noticing the pained look that had come across her.

"Yeah. Laughing just hurts a bit." She responded.

"Alright. I'll try not to make you laugh for a bit then." He suggested despite knowing this would be next to impossible.

"I don't want you to. It's really not too bad."

"Sure?" He asked, like any fiancé he hated to see the woman he loved in pain.

"I'm sure." She responded with a sense of certainty to her voice.

"I'm glad." He replied just as they were pulling into the driveway. "Can I carry him in?"

"Sure, it'll save my arms."

"Well that is always a plus." He added, taking Harry out of his car seat and taking him into the house. Emily watched him carefully, making sure he was holding him right. She was already so protective of Harry and wanted to make sure he was always safe.

/

Ian worked from home for a while after Harry's birth. So he could spend time with his son and help out Emily knowing that the three hour feeds and constant nappy changes would be exhausting for her if she had to take full care of him.

He was playing with his son one day when they got a call on the home phone. Emily picked it up being the one free at the time.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Miss Prentiss?" The man asked. "Is Ian in?" He questioned.

"Yes. I'll just get him for you." She responded, recognising the voice as being someone who worked with Ian.

Passing the phone over to Ian Emily took Harry and continued playing with him just as Ian had been. "Braden?" Ian answered, a panicked tone to his voice. "What's wrong?"

"We're being followed. I think some agency is on to us." He warned.

Ian was shocked to silence.

"You still there?" Braden asked. He had known Ian for a while and it wasn't usual for him to go silent for so long.

"Yes. Sorry." Ian eventually replied - a horse tone to his voice. "Are we in danger?"

"It's too soon to tell. Just stay on the lowdown as much as possible and make sure that family of yours is protected." He advised; needing to know greater details before he was able to give better advice.

"Ok." He responded, not knowing what else to say and put the phone down, going back to sit next to Emily who noticed straight away that something was wrong.

"Ian? Everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Em..." He started. Pausing significantly - trying to figure out the words to say.

"What is it Ian?" She egged on sensitively.

"I think we might be in danger." He responded.

"How much danger?" She asked. Shocked and almost in tears. She had just got her happy family and now it could be falling apart.

"I'm not sure yet. We need to find out some more details and I guess time will tell." He replied. Working out how to say the next part as this would really break her.

"Em. We're still engaged but you are going to have to move away with Harry and go under a different name for a while. I'll get you ID's. I hope you understand. I want you to be safe."

"I understand." She responded truthfully although it couldn't stop the tears pooling in her eyes. Ian hugged her from behind knowing he had to be careful as she was holding their baby.

"It'll be ok." He tried to reassure. "Me, you and Harry." He continued. "We'll all be a happy family again one day. I'll make sure of it." He told her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He repeated although he couldn't be certain.

/

Emily and Harry left for London a week later. Under the names of Abigail and Jayden Williams. A widowed mother seeking a new life. Saying goodbye to Ian lead to a lot of tears from Emily and she was sure Harry noticed something was up too because he seemed particularly unsettled.


	10. Chapter 10

Ian spent the rest of the day in bed. Depressed. Mourning the loss of his dear Emily. And his son. He didn't think it was possible to miss someone so bad after such a short space of time knowing them and after such a short space of time of them being away. But he did.

I guess that was just confirmation of his love for his new family.

God did he miss them. He hoped and longed for the day he could see them again and prayed that it would be soon.

Though he knew it wouldn't be. They weren't aware of the true nature of this threat yet. Let alone who it was coming from. Ian was well aware there would a a long battle ahead before he could get his family back.

If he got his family back. He couldn't help but think he would get killed. Or even worse them. And he would be left to mourn the loss for the rest of his life. And it would all be his fault to.

His fault for being a weapons dealer. His fault for his earnings being through criminal activity. If they died - his new family. It would be because of him and Ian knew already that he would be unable to shake that guilt.

Emily was his first true love. And part of him was too depressed to move from his bed even to take a pee but the other part of him wanted to fight. Wanted to fight to get her back. And to keep his family safe.

Luckily it was the part of him wanting to fight that won. The next day he made it his mission to find out as much as he could about the threats his organisation were facing. The threats he personally may be facing. His phone conversations were on disposable cells only, he mainly spoke in code and arranged meet ups with others in secret locations. He tried not having any contact at all will Emily for a while but that just hurt too much. So he settled for sending letters and ensured all letters sent back to him from her were to a separate address to the one he lived. An unsuspecting address.

He got the maid to pick them up. In disguise and take a different route home each time. He had to do this. To keep her safe, to ensure whoever was after him didn't get to her.

He knew he could fight but her. She wouldn't know what was coming. Ensuring Emily's safety had to be his top priority despite his too being at risk.

It got to the point where it was too dangerous for him to be living in his villa. People could quite easily see he lived there and target him that way. He had to go completely off the map this time.

Taking his secret stash of cash out from under his bed he lived in a series of motels and hostels. Moving from place to place and often using disguises to ensure that A) he couldn't be followed and B) that he wouldn't get murdered whilst on the move from place to place.

The contact with Emily soon stopped. It had to for his own safety and hers. Not to mention the safety of their 6 month old baby. It worries him not being able to make sure she was alright. It really did. But he knew if they had a chance of reuniting again this was what had to happen.

He just hoped they were both safe.

They weren't.

Emily had been found - connected to Doyle. They had abducted her, taken away her son. tortured her. Waterboarded her, raped her, cut her. All manner of horrible things done just to get her to tell them Doyle's location.

Thing is she would never tell. She would never tell because she didn't know.

She cried and screamed. She was innocent! She knew nothing. Why was this happening? Why had she got herself into this mess in the first place? Why didn't she run? She had a gut instinct that something like this would happen eventually. She just loved him to much for it to stop her from getting with him. Living with him. Accepting his proposal.

There was a part of her that thought there was a chance of them having a normal and safe relationship.

No one even knew she was in trouble. She hadn't really made friends in London and she hadn't had a job.

So there she was. Being tortured to her death over something she knew nothing about, her only hope was that Doyle would find her. Find her before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Ian found her two weeks later. Choking - crying. His team had managed to infiltrate upon the target and save her. It turned out it was the CIA who were after them.

"I'm so glad your safe darling." Ian said

"I'm glad to see you." She responded although still incredibly shaken up. "We need to find Harry. They took him." She continued, Ian could hear the worry in her voice.

He gave her a warming hug, knowing that there was a high chance of him being dead. "I'll try my best darling." He told her warmly; wishing that he could promise that Harry would come home safe.

"Thank you." She responded letting the tears flood from her eyes. "I love that boy so much."

"So do I." Ian agreed - he was also getting emotional but didn't cry because he knew he had to stay strong for Emily.

They found Harry in the UK foster child system soon after and eventually managed to bring him back home after proving they were his biological parents and were able to look after him well. Emily couldn't leave his side for months after - even when she went out shopping for wedding dresses she took him. Scared that if she was to leave him he may get taken again.

Ian quit working for the IRA - knowing it was too dangerous now. He also went under an alias and got one for Emily and Harry.

Anything to ensure nothing like that would ever happen again. Anything to keep his family safe.

They got married that December. A gorgeous winter wedding at a beautiful venue not to far from where Ian's villa used to be. They now lived in a suburban family home. Again to erase any suspicion of Ian's old involvements.

Much to Emily's surprise her mother turned up to the wedding and didn't cause too much trouble although her disapproval was clear. Not only had she had a baby out of marriage but she had married someone who Elizabeth had never met. She had never introduced him to the family and although Emily was not the most open of people she knew there must be something about Ian that she would dislike as Elizabeth had met all of Emily's boyfriends prior.

The name change also worried her. There had to be a reason for it. But she figured she'd not ruin her special day and save finding out who exactly Emily was marrying for a later date.

A year later they had moved to Boston and Emily was now expecting their second child. They hadn't had any threats all year and they hoped that it would stay that way. So they could continue to be a happy family.


End file.
